Love & Jealousy
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. takes place in S. 1 Ep. "The Party". different happenings with krunior


A/N: I know a lot of you are wanting mmore updates! I'm thinking about chapters on other stories and stuff, so yeah. I can't make up my mind between two things for the Time Passed series. I just got back from DC a coupla days ago and im exhausted so youll prolly be lucky if you get another update tonight, lol. I'm gonna try my best to keep updates coming. Any more ideas for oneshot, lemme know. I'm having my own little Wildfire marathon, so maybe I'll find some more inspiration from that. Talk to you soon and enjoy the story!

--BookCaseGirl

He was jealous. Junior Davis, jealous. He didn't get jealous. Not often, anyway. He was looking at her with a guy who she claimed was her "old, old, _old_" friend, and they were "catching up." He watched enviously as they went into the photo booth. That should be me, he thought. I was going to take her in there. _I'm_ the one that kissed her a little over 2 weeks ago, he said to himself getting more and more jealous.

He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Molly Blitzer coming toward him. His first instinct was to evade her maneuvers. He tried to hide behind a random guy, but she was too quick for him.

"Junior! I have a big favor to ask you. I need you to help me make somebody jealous," she told him.

"Yeah, not really my specialty. Sorry, Molly," Junior said, trying to keep his eyes open for Kris and, wait, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Wynn. Seriously, what kind of a name _was_ that?

"Well, it'll _have_ to be your specialty, remember that stunt you pulled out by the pool? It was great, but my poor brother, the deputy sheriff, he's great friends with the principal. I'd hate to have to slip and-" she was interrupted.

"Okay, fine I'll do it. Just leave me alone until then, please," Junior told her distractedly.

Molly left in a huff, simply trying to get attention, which was never given to her. Junior could have cared less, and was more interested in what the hell Wynn and Kris were doing in the photo booth for so long.

They finally came out and Junior watched as they pulled out their pictures. Just then, Molly came back over.

"He's here," she said. "That guy you need to make jealous?" She pinned him down on a chair and kissed him in a way that was unfamiliar to him. He grabbed her skirt, trying to pull her off of him, but unsuccessfully.

"Molly! Ah, get off!" Junior yelled impatiently.

"You promised!" Molly screamed loudly.

"I never promised you could slobber like a dog on me!" He retorted.

"I guess I should just call my brother, then," she told him in a snotty tone, trying to remind him of what was at stake here.

He was getting pissed now. "Be my guest," Junior told her, taking out his cellphone and flipping it open.

Molly left in a huff. Junior didn't care what she did. His family was made of money and could easily buy him out of any trouble he might be in soon. That sounded conceded, but it was the truth.

It had been an hour since he'd seen Kris. He was looking all over for her when he found her dancing to the music, all by herself. It was perfect. That Wynn guy wasn't around to screw with his head. Okay, maybe he wasn't screwing with his head, but it sure did feel like that.

He walked up to her and said, "Where's Wynn?"

"Where's Molly?" she retorted, not missing a beat.

"I don't care," he replied, keeping the conversation on a roll, smirking as he said this.

"Well you should, you have lipstick all over your face," Kris told him teasingly as she wiped it off. He abruptly grabbed her hand and brought it down to his side, holding it there firmly.

"You know I don't," he said seriously, looking into her eyes. He grabbed her other hand and held both of the hands at his sides, swinging them gently. "Let's go somewhere and talk," he said, pulling her gently away from the sound of the music.

He led her upstairs into an empty room she had never seen before. He flipped the light switch and they both sat down on the bed. He looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. She smiled at him and he looked back at her with contemplation in his eyes.

"So... Are ya havin' fun?" Junior asked her cautiously.

"Yup. It's a good party. I feel kinda guilty not studying though.

Junior nodded at this and looked over at her again. Since he couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tickling the little hairs that lay at the bottom. As they kissed, Kris became a little more reluctant since Junior had wanted to talk in here. She pulled away suddenly, leaving a dazed Junior reeling.

"Wha-?" Junior questioned breathlessly. He leaned in again, assuming Kris had Just wanted some air. She dodged him, and he leaned back again.

"I thought we came up here to talk. So, if you wanna talk, let's talk." Kris said, looking into his dark eyes.

"Ah, oh, yeah," Junior said, coming back to reality. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He thought for a moment before saying, "So, what's with you and Wynn?"

"We're old friends, I already told you that. I knew him back in Oakland," Kris answered.

"Okay, well... What's the deal with you and me?" He asked, keeping on a roll. He scooted a little closer to her on the bed and looked at her intently, waiting for an answer. She smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I don't know... We're friends I guess," she said.

"Yeah?" Junior asked softly. His lips were right by her ear, his breath tickling her face, giving her goosebumps all over. He kissed her cheek softly and she tuned her head towards him. Three seconds later she was pinned down on the bed kissing Junior. The pulsing rhythm of the music downstairs only made their kisses more urgent and passionate.

She started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her, rolling away from her and laying next to her. "This is part of being friends?" Junior asked Kris with a confused smirk on his face.

"Well, I mean- I don't know how to describe what we have right now. We haven't even been on a real date yet, Junior," Kris told him.

"We don't need to go on a real date to know how we feel about each other," he said back to her.

Kris smiled and leaned in again, kissing him once more. This time, the kiss was taken a step further, his tongue poking in and out of her mouth teasingly. She put her hands roughly behind his head, not letting him pull away.

As they continued to kiss, Junior couldn't help but think that Kris was his. Even though he had been so jealous earlier that night, these few moments relieved that so greatly. She was his reliever, she was the person that made him feel better. The person that made him feel like he was in the greatest place in the world whenever he was with her. He realized then that he loved Kris Furillo. He'd never loved anyone before, but he could tell he loved her. She made him a better person. She'd changed him, and the thing he didn't know was that he'd changed her too. More than he would ever know.


End file.
